


your blood smells like flowers

by tasteslikeciel



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M, lots of cuddles tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-09-24 16:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17104391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasteslikeciel/pseuds/tasteslikeciel
Summary: Little red riding hood and a wolf demigod set out on a journey together through a winter wonderland, but little red hides a secret that only a witch can cure.





	1. I. a scarlet smear

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo this was actually meant to be my contribution to Datastorm December, but even though the idea was relatively short, I apparently am incapable of writing under 2k words so I couldn't finish it in time. I also started like on the second to last day, too, so whoops lol
> 
> Anyway. There will be another part to this. Probably just as long, but maybe not. Like I said, the idea is relatively short. Also, a lot of the RyoYuu in here is meant to be fairly platonic, but it can be read either or take it how you will. lol Datestorm is the end-game idea anyway.

Yusaku sits along the forest floor with a skinned knee and a bruised cheek, hiccuping and sobbing to himself as quietly as he’s able to. He doesn't want to draw attention to himself lest any predators are nearby to overhear him, but his leg stings in a way that brings tears to his eyes and he's scared to be alone in this place, so sob after sob is pulled out of him regardless. He’s eight years old now and his father says he’s now old enough to do grown-up things like going out on his own (at least, once he learns how to use a compass and even then, he shouldn't wander the forest alone). And Yusaku wants to make his father proud of him! But he lost his way quite some time ago and on top of that, he was spooked by phantom sounds coming from deep within the forest. They sounded like monsters lurking in the trees' shadows and while attempting to run away from them and whatever was attached to them, he tripped over some overgrown tree roots and skidded into the dirt, bloodying himself up and leaving him frustrated on top of injured. Now he’s stuck like this, unsure of what to do or which direction to go in. His sobs (soft as they are) sound incredibly pitiful and would be heartbreaking to anyone who could hear them, but he wandered away from his father while trying to figure out how his compass worked. There’s likely no one else around for miles and he has no idea how far away he wandered to begin with.

He sniffles. “I want to go home…”

His sobs and quiet plea carry along with the wind until they reach a pair of furry white ears hidden away in the foliage nearby. The ears twitch and a fluffy white tail flicks to the side, creating just a little bit more noise as their owner grows ever more curious with each passing second. The sound of Yusaku's quiet sobs prick at their heart and more leaves rustle as they grow more and more restless. At last, they're unable to keep their distance any longer and from out of the greenery a small wolf pup quietly peeks his head out to see where all the noise is coming from. His ears perk up and his silvery blue eyes shimmer as he sees Yusaku seated on the ground not far from where he hid. The boy--a human boy, at that!--is donned in a red, hooded-cloak and tunic dyed in shades green. Pink and blue locks of hair peek out from underneath the human boy's hood and if he squints, he can make out a vivid green color under the gloss of Yuskau's tears. The poor human boy is sobbing, fat tears rolling down his cheeks despite feeble attempts to wipe them away. Along with this, there's the stark smell of blood in the air. While continuing to inspect Yusaku from afar, he notices the nasty scrape on his knee and feels sorry for the little human.

Deciding he wants to help despite warnings from his mother about the dangers of approaching humans, he carefully slips out of the bush he’s in and slowly walks up to Yusaku. Yusaku doesn’t notice him, at first, but once the little wolf pup reaches him, he feels the presence of another by his side and his hiccups slow. He tries to peek up and see, but the little wolf pup makes a move before he's able to. Quite without thinking, the wolf pup bows his a bit to lick at the boy’s wound in an attempt to help him feel better. It's something his mother would always do for him, so it must be a universal thing all mothers do and he figures the human boy will appreciate the care.

Yusaku's reaction to his innocent lick is nothing like how he imagined it would be, however. It makes Yusaku jump out of fright and he whimpers, managing to look even more distraught and fearful when he looks over to see the wolf pup, up close and steadily watching him.

“A...ah…”

Yusaku's mouth slips open and although he wants to back away, he's frozen to the spot, more frightened than he was before. There’s a strange animal suddenly by his side--a wolf, at that!--and Yusaku has been warned about going near strange animals before. And this one...this one  _licked_ him! Does that mean it plans to eat him? Will he never be able to return home ever again? Is he going to be dragged back alive by this one to a whole pack of hungry wolves? All sorts of scary things poke at his imagination and make his body tremble in fear. He doesn't know what to expect aside from being mauled and eaten alive, but the wolf pup surprises him when he sits back on his hind legs instead of charging forward to sink his teeth into him. The wolf pup's tail curls around his little body and he sits there like an oversized loaf of white bread, carefully watching Yusaku instead of becoming more aggressive.

It's unexpected and suspicious.

“Uh, sorry... Mommy does that to me when I’m hurt.” the wolf pup explains, hoping to ease Yusaku's fears. His furry ears droop a little from Yusaku’s terrified expression and he remains very still, so as not to startle the human boy any further. “Did I hurt you?”

Yusaku’s eyes are still misty and he’s still shivering from nerves. He doesn’t answer the wolf pup but rather stares at him with wide, wary eyes.

“Uhm...”

The wolf pup paws at the dirt a bit as an awkward air settles between them. He gives a nervous hum as he looks away.

“Sooo...hi?” the wold pup offers, becoming a bit unnerved by Yusaku’s staring. He keeps his eyes on the ground, unable to match gazes with Yusaku's vibrant green ones. They remind him of a lush meadow, untouched by civilization. They're very pretty, he thinks. “I heard you crying and uhm...I wanted to help maybe…”

Yusaku sniffles and wipes at the tears clinging to his cheeks once more. “You...aren’t going to eat me?”

The wolf pup’s head snaps up, alarmed at hearing such a thing.

“N-no, no!” he quickly assures and then promptly looks disgusted with the very notion of it. Eating a human? Why, that sounded positively disgusting! “No offense, but humans are gross. I don’t think they’d taste very good, either.”

Yusaku's head tilts, childish curiosity winning out over his fear. “Don’t wolves eat people, though?”

It's a fair question. Some wolves do, in fact, devour humans for one reason or another, but they typically weren't apart of their diet. At least, not his. Rabbits and elk and other such creatures, sure. But humans ate that sort of thing themselves, right?

The wolf pup sticks out his tongue in disgust. “Not me. I only eat small animals and regular food like what you probably eat. That’s how Mommy taught me to live.”

“Oh…”

“I’m Ryoken.” the wolf pup finally introduces, ears twitching. “What’s your name?”

“...Yusaku.”

“That’s a pretty name.” Ryoken muses out loud and he means it. It makes sense for someone with such pretty eyes to have an equally pretty name and his mother taught him to be honest with such things. He then glances around the area, gaze searching for any sign of another human. “Are you here alone? Are you lost?”

Yusaku doesn’t answer verbally but rather gives Ryoken a slow nod, a bit starstruck by the fact he’s being spoken to by a wolf and can understand him. Ryoken hums, gives a little nod after coming to a decision, and then moves to nudge his nose underneath Yusaku’s chin. Yusaku giggles a little at this because Ryoken’s fur tickles and it makes the wolf pup's tail swish, pleased to hear something from the human boy that didn't sound so sad.

“It’s okay. I’ll show you the way out.” Ryoken says and his tail swishes even more in excitement. “Leave it to me!”

-x-x-

_“Stay behind me!”_

He doesn’t wait for a response and throws himself between them before more blood can be shed. The blanket of white underneath his paws is disrupted by fresh smears of scarlet and it makes his blood boil when a familiar scent catches in the wind. His lips curl back into a vicious snarl, sharp teeth barred and jaws snapping as a warning growl rumbles deeply within his throat. In front of him, the twisted creature’s claws sink into the frozen earth as it slams a bloodied, bony hand down. It lets out an ungodly screech like that of a thousand tortured souls, wailing and wailing with its boneless mouth stretched into a long, misshapen oval.

It's trying to intimidate him, scare him into running away with his tail tucked between his legs. While there is a sense of fear clinging like ice to his nerves, he feels nothing but contempt and wants nothing more than to sick his teeth into the abomination's neck.

“ _How dare you_ …” he seethes, steely-blue eyes alive with rage. He doesn’t think he’s ever been quite this livid before in his life, but seeing this thing trying to take something of his set loose a torrid of emotions he's been holding back for the past few years and he sees red. “ _How dare you enter my forest, you disgusting hellspawn._ ”

Although this is technically not his forest (or anyone's, that he knows of), it is his birthplace and was his playground for the first twelve years of his life. It’s like a home away from home and filled with many, many warm memories that he dearly cherishes. They're memories of a time long ago when he was more innocent, careless in his desires and childish in his dreams of the future. If he really wanted it, he could easily take this forest as his own because not a soul, living or dead, exists in this area that can challenge him and win. He's much stronger than he ever was as a pup (bigger too). But his life in the North with his mother and their wolf pack has been peaceful and she’s raised him well. Warfare is not something he desires. Things like that were always more his father’s penchant.

However, this creature needs not be aware of that. He wants it to fear him so it will leave. If claiming territory that isn’t his as a bluff works, then so be it. He'll do what he needs to drive it away from his treasure.

Creatures like these are something humans and gods alike have come to call Reapers. They’re curses born from the malice of man and take many different forms depending upon the strength of the malice that created them. Their origin is unknown, but it is said man committed so grave a sin near the dawn of their creation that the creator gods saw fit to punish the world by giving form to their hate. Thus Reapers roam the Earth alongside man, causing tragedies wherever they spawn. The creatures target indiscriminately and do horrible, _horrible_ things to their victims before finally granting them death. He’s seen the aftermath before countless times and hates crossing paths with these things. They bring ill omens and disease wherever they tread, like a true plague on this world.

Behind him, there’s a smothered grunt of pain and he grits his teeth, eyes narrowing into slits at the spindly creature before him. He has no intention of backing down, curse or no curse. Because the creature’s target is a human he cares for--his treasure--and he refuses to let him be hurt any further than he already has. He’s furious enough knowing the creature already managed to spill blood.

How dare it attack him... How dare it _hurt_ him...

He sinks low to the ground on all fours in a predatory stance, pointed ears laying flat against his head as he scrapes his claws against the frozen dirt. His growling intensifies and grows in volume until it transitions into a howl so loud and so fierce it shakes the barren tree branches above their heads. So plops to the ground from the shaking tree branches as the creature ceases its screeching and backs away at the howl, but it doesn’t quite leave and hovers at the edge of the forest path, swaying on its long limbs and muttering unintelligible nonsense under its breath.

It’s probably weighing its options, he thinks, trying to consider if it’s worth fighting a demigod in the condition it’s in. Yusaku certainly did a number on it with that enchanted dagger of his before he stepped in to help. Its got a nasty gash in its side and it’s missing a chunk of its face, a fact that makes a satisfying smirk tug at his snarling mouth. Yusaku isn't strong like he is, but he's stubborn and smart. The creature can think all it wants to, but it's no match for Yusaku's wit and certainly no match for a wolf's strength.

But he’s not going to give it a chance to think anymore. He’ll finish what Yusaku started and erase it from this world.

Powered by rage and a desire for revenge on Yusaku’s behalf, he finally lunges at the creature and headbutts it hard, right in its face. He hears something crack as it screeches and while its limbs are flailing as it tries to scramble away from him in a panic, he quickly snaps his jaws down onto its ankle and the pitch of its screech shoots up tenfold. The taste of ash and rot immediately floods his mouth and it takes all his will power not to empty the contents of his stomach right then and there, but he steels himself and pushes through for Yusaku's sake. Luckily for him, this experience doesn’t last too long because once he clamps down and pulls back to rip the creature's leg apart with one mighty yank, the creature’s life ends within a matter of minutes. Its body evaporates into particles of soot as a dying screech falls from it stretched mouth. The only thing left behind as evidence anything was even here is a dirty patch of snow and the hellspawn's fizzling black blood.

When it's all over and he's sure another one isn't waiting just around the corner, he sighs, all tension leaving his body at once. With the creature now gone, all is silent as nature returns to its quiet winter. He can hear the rustle of tree branches as a cold breeze blows by and Yusaku’s quiet breaths as his teeth chatter from the cold. That's something he’ll need to fix soon as plans to take Yusaku to someplace warmer fill his head.

He takes a moment to spit the rotten taste out of his mouth and gobbles up a few mouthfuls of clean snow to wash off his tongue. Reapers taste like all the world's decaying filth, which makes sense given they're birthed from the hearts of the wicked.

“...you didn’t have to do that, Ryoken.” Yusaku’s voice calls out to him, sounding tired and a bit put off by the whole situation.

Ryoken sighs again at that, breath coming out in cloudy wisps of fog. He spits out the remainder of snow and ash in his mouth and turns to meet a gaze of vivid emerald wrapped up in a hood of scarlet. It’s such a stark contrast to the white wonderland around them that he finds himself pausing to admire the view, struck by the brilliance of it. Yusaku has always been a beauty, but he’s grown ever more so these past few years, it seems. In all his travels, Ryoken’s never crossed paths with another--be they god or mortal--who are like him. There’s not a soul traversing all of Heaven or Earth with eyes like Edens. The gods truly blessed him.

Although he supposes, with some amusement, this same beauty is a bit cross with him for interfering. A compliment on his appearance would hardly lessen that.

“Don’t be ridiculous. Of course I did.” Ryoken insists with a flick of long tail. His gaze turns concerned as he grimaces. “It hurt you. It rightly deserved death.”

A tiny frown settles across Yusaku’s lips. He remains settled onto the ground, knees half buried in snow and scarlet cloak spread out around him like a delicate veil. He must be freezing wearing nothing but a thin tunic and tights, but if he remembers correctly, Yusaku always did prefer colder climates. He always dreamed of going north, to a place where snow fell eternally. Idly, Ryoken wonders if he still wanted to travel to such a place...

“It’s not that.” Yusaku says with a shake of his head. “I agree, but I can protect myself. I had everything under control so you needn’t have interfered like that.”

Ryoken huffs. Yusaku was incredibly stubborn as a child and much like with his beauty, his stubbornness seems to have grown as well.

“Forgive me, but I’m not one to stand idly by and watch a dear friend be mercilessly slaughtered.” he retorts sourly. “Dagger or no, you’re still human and with that red hood you always wear, you’re an easy target in this weather. It could have killed you.”

The other responds with a vague breath of a humorless laugh and it’s not something that sits well with Ryoken. The strange, mirthless smile that replaces Yusaku’s frown is foreign and foreboding, like there’s some grand secret Ryoken isn’t privy to and needs to be. He can't imagine what that would be, but perhaps he's overthinking it. Yusaku liked his secrets, but he always liked sharing them with Ryoken even more.

“Allow me a moment to change.” Ryoken requests.

In a flash, his form shifts. He changes from a beautiful, snow white wolf into a devilishly handsome human dressed in a long-sleeved pink tunic with an off-white cloak draped around his shoulders. The only things that remain of his wolf form are a pair of furry ears and a long, luxuriously fluffy tail brushing against his legs. He’s pretty and he knows this. He takes after his mother, whose beauty seduced the hearts of humans. Yusaku certainly seems to appreciate the view, too, because he stares with shimmering eyes, transfixed by his transformed state. It makes Ryoken smile just a little in smug satisfaction and had this been any other situation, he might have teased Yusaku about it. However, once the change is complete and he stands on two legs instead of four, he crosses the gap between them to kneel by Yusaku’s side. His lips quickly turn downward at the corners all over again as the smell of Yusaku’s blood turns heady. It’s unusually fragrant and he worries the now deceased Reaper did something to him.

“Hold still.” he orders and runs gloved-covered hands along Yusaku’s body to check for wounds and anything else abnormal. He has one ear perked up and one lying flat in a concentrated expression. “It’s definitely your blood I smell, but there’s something off about it...”

Yusaku makes a funny expression he can’t quite describe. It’s not embarrassment or fear but something more melancholic. However, a faint blush of pink paints his cheeks. So Ryoken doesn’t quite want to rule out the first option just yet. Still, it’s probably just from the cold.

“This isn’t necessary.” Yusaku says, a touch indignant with being handled in such a way. He squirms a bit and swats at Ryoken’s wandering hands, non-verbally telling him to stop. “I’m _fine_. I have enough combat sense to wield a blade. I’m a little tired, but it didn’t touch me.”

So he says. But human blood paints the snow and stains the air with the scent of a garden. It’s been six years since they’ve last seen one another, but Ryoken still remembers Yusaku’s distinctive scent. It’s tainted by perfume, but the underlying aroma still remains.

“Yusaku, there’s blood on your lips and a rip in your cloak.” Ryoken says flatly, lips twisting and eyes narrowing a touch as his ears twist back. “Don’t misunderstand. I don’t doubt your skill with a blade, but you cannot fool a wolf when it comes to smells. You’re injured somewhere. Please, just tell me what hurts.”

Yusaku tugs the edges of his cloak a bit more securely around his shoulders as another chilly breeze sweeps past them. It sends a shiver trickling down his spine and Yusaku’s eyes narrow at the ground as he quickly wipes away the blood on his lips with his cloak. He says nothing about either the blood or the cold, but being so close together, Ryoken feels his shivering and tsks. He moves to sits by Yusaku's side and wraps an arm around Yusaku’s shoulders to pull him closer to his side.

“You’ve always been so stubborn.” Ryoken mumbles with a shake of his head. He wraps his fluffy tail around Yusaku’s waist so that it’s curled around his body to provide extra warmth. “Better?”

Yusaku’s eyes light up a bit in wonder as Ryoken’s tail settles across his thighs like a puffy cloud touching the earth. He touches it experimentally and peers up at Ryoken through his red hood, an excitable question in his gaze. Ryoken merely hums, offers a little smile in response, and to this, Yusaku’s expression relaxes and he allows himself the chance to bury his fingers into the soft fluff. He lets out a pleased hum and then wraps his arms around it, pulling Ryoken's tail to his chest in a hug.

“Mm. You’re warm.”

“I tend to be.” Ryoken says and nuzzles his cheek against Yusaku’s. “So, where do you hurt?”

He can’t see Yusaku’s mouth because it’s hidden behind the fluff of his tail, but he watches as Yusaku’s brow creases and the delighted shine in his eyes dulls. It makes him worry, but what worries him more is the fact Yusaku won’t tell him anything. Open wounds need to be taken care of before they can fester. Even a small child knows that.

“...it doesn’t matter.” comes Yusaku’s quiet answer, eventually.

Ryoken leans away a bit, gaze hardening. “ _Yes it does._ Don’t be so prideful. Just let yourself be helped. There’s no shame in it.”

“It’s not pride.”

He’s starting to become frustrated. They stumble across each other after years apart only for one of them to face a living incarnation of death and then refuse medical treatment afterward. Ryoken is certainly no doctor, but being so well-traveled, he’s picked up a few things here and there out of necessity. If the injury is bad enough to make Yusaku bleed this much, then he needs to at least have it bandaged up until they can find a healer and proper supplies.

He does find it strange that he can’t see any blood on Yusaku’s clothes, but even still.

“Then what is it?” he asks, frustration leaking into his words. “You’re no fool. You know a bleeding wound needs treatment.”

Yusaku sinks further into Ryoken’s side and into his tail and doesn’t reply.

Ryoken opens his mouth, but then closes it, words dying before they can really form. Something is wrong here and it bothers him that he can’t figure out what it is. There’s no reason for Yusaku to act like this. There’s something he isn’t telling him, but pushing him into speaking may be a poor plan of action on his part. So, he lets out a quiet sigh instead.

“It’s the middle of winter.” he says, changing the subject. “What are you doing out here alone anyway? Did something happen?”

It’s not unusual for a human to traverse this forest, but typically they didn’t during winter and certainly not on foot (and certainly not alone). The forest sits between two villages and Yusaku lives in the one closest to the sea, but he has family in the other and does make frequent trips to visit them.

“...kind of.” Yusaku answers, pulling the tail down a bit. His lips are set into a neutral expression, but his eyes remain telling with their melancholic gleam. “I’m traveling up north to bring an offering to one of the shrines.”

He gestures to his right and Ryoken follows his pointed finger to see a wicker basket a little bit away. It’s tucked away between two bushes and its contents are covered by a monochrome-colored, checkered cloth.

“An offering?” That has Ryoken blinking, a bit taken aback. “In these conditions? Surely it can wait until spring.”

Yusaku shakes his head and resumes his hold on Ryoken’s tail. His eyes are downcast, unseeing. He’s far off in his head, thinking of something he won’t name. A secret he won't tell Ryoken. “I don’t have that kind of time. By the time spring comes, there won’t be a reason to go.”

“Why? Nothing is worth risking your life like this.”

Yusaku’s mouth opens, but he hesitates and hesitates despite looking like he really wants to say something. In the end, whatever had been on his mind isn’t voiced and he doesn’t answer yet again.

“The important thing is I need to travel north.” He pushes Ryoken’s tail down so that it rests across his lap. “The shrine is a two-day journey from here. I can’t let something trivial like snow stop me.”

Ryoken’s expression pinches and his frown deepens. “And what of the Reapers?”

Yusaku waves a hand to his side where the sunlight catches on the edge of a long dagger that has a golden hilt wrapped in rich green silk. It’s partially buried underneath the snow from when it was dropped earlier during Yusaku’s skirmish with the Reaper. The enchantment cast on it makes the blade glint in shimmering purple. If Ryoken remembers correctly, the magic bound to the blade inflicts a type of poison on its enemies that cause nausea and temporary blindness. It's the kind of weapon made for self-defense rather than outright combat.

“As I said, I can wield a blade.” Yusaku turns his gaze up at Ryoken, eyebrows raised. Whatever sadness lurked behind those vibrant eyes, he’s gone and hidden it deep within himself now. “And I could have killed it myself...probably. If nothing else, I could have run to the next village.”

“ _Probably_.” Ryoken repeats, an edge to his voice. His fingers dig into Yusaku’s shoulder a bit as his grip tightens. “Probably isn’t good enough, Yusaku. When I...when I think about what could happen to you should one of those hellspawn whisk you away...”

He doesn’t finish voicing the thought because the mere idea that he could ever stumble across something so horrible makes him feel ill. Those things tear bodies apart in slow ways to feed off of the tears and despair of their victims for as long as possible. Lucky are those that die to them in battle, for they never know the suffering of those spirited away by them.

“...sorry.” A hand settles onto his head and lightly threads fingers through his hair in a gentle pet. It feels nice and his tail swishes up and down a bit within Yusaku’s lap. “I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings.”

Ryoken’s lips twist into something that could be a pout. “You didn’t.”

Yusaku’s head tilts to the side and he hums questioningly but doesn’t cease with his caresses. He doesn’t look convinced, either, but stays quiet rather than call Ryoken out on his lie.

“If you say so.” he says instead and then his lips lift into a tiny smile. “Still, even though I didn’t need the help, thank you for fighting for my sake.”

His cheeks feel a bit warm so he turns his face away so Yusaku can’t see it. It’s probably pointless, however, as his tail is giving him away. It’s swishing a bit more quickly, a sign that he’s pleased.

“...you’re welcome.” he replies and to that, Yusaku makes a tiny sound that’s something like a laugh. He coughs to clear the air and tries to will away the heat in his cheeks. “So...what shrine do you intend on visiting?”

Yusaku’s fingers still and he slowly draws his hand back from Ryoken’s hair. He’s silent yet again, but eventually, a breath leaves him.

“Does it matter?”

Ryoken blinks and turns back to face him. He’s staring out across the frozen landscape, seeing something far beyond even a wolf’s gaze. That melancholic shine has returned to his eyes and his little smile has fallen into something he can’t describe.

“It does if I’m to accompany you.” Because he’s not going to allow him to travel alone like this, especially when he seems so lost in his head and sad. “I need to know where to go.”

Yusaku blinks up at him in surprise, eyes shimmering in a touch of hope. “You’d...come with me?”

“We’re friends, aren’t we?” He nuzzles his face against Yusaku’s and flicks his tail up to brush against Yusaku’s cheek. “Besides, we haven’t seen each other for six years and I’d like to spend more time with you, if you’d allow it.”

Yusaku looks a bit starstruck by that and he bites down his bottom lip, looking a bit unsure.

“...I would...like that.” he says slowly but continues to frown. “But I’m not sure how you’ll feel about it once you know…”

“I promise to keep an open mind.” he assures and squeezes Yusaku’s shoulder encouragingly. “My decision won’t change regardless.”

Yusaku stares at him for a long time, long enough that Ryoken starts to doubt he'll even say anything at all. Eventually, however, a quiet breath leaves him and he speaks.

“I’m traveling to the Gingerbread Forest near the Sugar Mines.” he finally admits and Ryoken stiffens, tail stilling and ears folding back. The world feels colder, somehow. “I’ve heard the shrine maiden there enjoys gingerbread cookies. So, I thought those would make a suitable offering.”

This isn’t real, is it? Yusaku wouldn’t actually go _there_ , would he?

“You’re not serious, are you?” he asks, finding it almost hard to speak. “W...why…?”

Yusaku doesn’t answer but merely threads his fingers through the silky strands of Ryoken’s tail instead. The touch is soothing, but it’s a distraction tactic, he knows, for both Yusaku and himself. The gentle movements feel pleasant and he wouldn’t mind if it kept going, but Ryoken takes his other hand and grabs Yusaku’s chin. He forces him to look up at him and is disturbed to find no trace of a lie on his face.

“No one goes to those cursed lands but for one reason. You’re not really going to see _her_ , are you? You _can’t_.”

"Her" being the Witch of the Gingerbread Forest. Yusaku called her a shrine maiden and essentially that’s what she is, but in reality, she’s no better than the Reapers that haunt the Earth. She controls bizarre magics, has demons at her every beck and call, and even has a remedy for every illness, so the rumors of her go. She offers her talents to others and will happily grant people their deepest desires for a price. That price is a high one, however. Riches and property don’t interest her and although she accepts offerings, it’s never enough to earn her services for free. What she fancies are rare treasures, typically something only the one asking for her blessing has and that can be anything from their loved ones to their very soul.

Yusaku averts his gaze and Ryoken’s frown deepens, ears flattening even further.

“Yusaku--”

“I have to.”

Yusaku interrupts by pulling his chin out of Ryoken’s hold and tugging Ryoken’s tail to his chest in a hug. He looks away from him and out into the sea of white once more.

“I’ve heard tales that she holds an elixir that can cure any disease, be it of mind or body.” he explains and buries himself further into Ryoken’s tail. “If it truly exists, then I need it. I’ll do anything to have it.”

His fingers curl into fists and his expression pinches, eyes misting unexpectedly. Alarmed, Ryoken leans down to nuzzle his nose against Yusaku’s cheek. Yusaku doesn’t giggle like he would when they were small, but a tiny smile does pull at his lips. He doesn’t explain any further and although the specific mention of “curing a disease” plagues his mind with all sorts of questions, Ryoken doesn’t push the issue for now.

“I’m not sure what your reasons are, but as I said before, I’ll accompany you there.” Ryoken says, sighing a little. He settles a hand on one of Yusaku’s and squeezes. “She’ll use tricks to steal from you something you treasure. The moment she tries, I’ll make sure her blood paints the land.”

“That isn’t necessary.”

“So you keep telling me.”

Yusaku lets out a quiet sigh. “If you insist on accompanying me, then I’ll accept, but please, I need her alive.”

“I won’t promise anything of the sort, but I’ll help you take her elixir all the same.”

Yusaku turns a tiny frown and narrowed eyes up at him disapprovingly. Ryoken only offers a shrug and flick of an ear in response. Yusaku huffs at him.

“We should get going.” Yusaku says and starts pulling himself out of Ryoken’s embrace. “My legs have gone numb and we’re wasting time sitting around like this.”

Ryoken pulls himself away from Yusaku and moves to stand. “You should have said something sooner. Can you stand at all? Need help?”

Yusaku shakes his head. “No, I--”

Yusaku attempts to stand but winces and immediately falls back onto his knees. His hand moves to grab hold of his left ankle and he doubles over, breath turning heavy as he groans.

Ryoken’s ears perk up in alarm and he drops to one knee, hands hovering uncertainly. “What’s wrong?”

“My...ankle…” His voice is laced with pain and his eyes are a little watery. “I thought it was fine before but...but when I put pressure on it…”

He can’t see much of anything with Yusaku’s boot in the way, but a quick inspection reveals nothing torn or bloody. This doesn’t seem to be where the blood from earlier came from, but it’s still a problem because now Yusaku can’t walk.

“Probably a sprain.” Ryoken deduces. “We’ll need to look at this properly elsewhere, but you can’t walk on this for a while.”

Yusaku’s expression twists up into frustration. “ _No_. I can’t--I _have_ to see her. I don’t have time for this!”

He tries to force himself to stand, but Ryoken quickly settles his hands over his shoulders and gives him a stern stare.

“As much as I wish you would change your mind, I never said we would abandon your quest. I have a solution for the walking issue, but we _will_ stop somewhere to have your ankle looked at.”

“A solution?”

Ryoken hums. “It’s not the best, but it is the quickest. You’ll need to hold on, though.”

Yusaku blinks. “Hold...on?”

Instead of answering with words, Ryoken changes form again. It’s a quick affair, done in the blink of an eye. Suddenly he’s a wolf one more, albeit a rather large one. He’s still just a baby in comparison to his mother, however. She’s taller than the trees surrounding them and can feast on the clouds and drink from the night sky, if she so wished. He may not ever reach her kind of height, but he’s certainly larger than most wolves.

“This.” he says simply and plops himself into the snow by Yusaku’s side. If it weren’t for his eyes, he’d completely blend in. “Climb onto my back. I’ll carry you.”

Yusaku stares, eyes widening like a deer caught by prey. “I...I couldn’t…”

“You won’t hurt me, if that’s what you’re worried about.” Ryoken nuzzles his head against Yusaku’s thigh in reassurance. “There’s nothing to worry about. Besides, it’s either this or a princess carry and while the second option is entertaining, it’s a bit too slow for the distance we need to travel.”

Yusaku’s lips pucker just a bit, but he nods his head after a moment and settles a hand into Ryoken’s fur.

“Alright, but I’ve never ridden a horse, much less a wolf.” he says and lightly scratches behind one of Ryoken’s ears. Ryoken’s tail swishes in response. “So tell me if I’m doing something wrong, okay?”

“If it puts you at ease, then fine, but so long as you simply hold on, then there’s nothing else to worry about.” As an afterthought, he adds: “Be careful climbing on. Mind your ankle.”

Yusaku nods again and hums in understanding. He gives Ryoken one last pet and then braces himself to move. He goes a bit slowly in an attempt to be careful and he does wince and hiss again when he does, but after some careful movements and a bit of help from Ryoken, he manages to straddle Ryoken’s back.

“You good?”

“Mm.” Yusaku digs his fingers into Ryoken’s fur to hold on and his legs shift a little. “Your fur is really soft. It’s like silk.”

Ryoken’s tail flicks a bit smugly. “I do my best to take care of myself even in this form. So, hold on tight. I’m going to stand.”

“Mm.”

Ryoken carefully pushes himself to his feet. He’s never carried a human on his back before and it feels a little strange, but with Yusaku, it doesn’t feel wrong.

“Still good?”

“Still good.”

He nods and starts walking around to collect Yusaku’s things. First, he snatches up the dagger in his mouth and then moves on to Yusaku’s basket. He sets the dagger inside it carefully and then bites down on the basket handle to pick it up. He has a mind to hand it off to Yusaku, but Yusaku needs both his hands to hold on so he just keeps the basket in his mouth. His way of speaking in his wolf form doesn’t require use of his mouth anyway.

“I’ll hold on to these. So just focus on holding on to me.”

Yusaku looks a bit concerned. “Are you going to run?”

“At some point, yes, but for now I’ll walk until you’re used to riding me.”

“...I see.” He still looks concerned, but nods after a moment and then looks to the path ahead. “I’m okay with stopping to rest, but which village did you plan on traveling to before nightfall?”

Ryoken follows his gaze. “The neighboring one would be preferable, but I don’t think your kin would take too kindly to seeing me again. So we’ll head to the City of Lights further ahead where no one knows our names and find a healer to tend to your wounds.”

“It’s just my ankle.”

“That blood splatter says otherwise, Yusaku.”

Yusaku huffs and doesn’t say anything more on the subject. Ryoken shakes his head a little and turns to start walking down the path. Together, he and Yusaku make their way through the forest, his fur shining like snowflakes dancing in the wind and Yusaku’s cloak drifting through the air like a scarlet smear.


	2. II. wilt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so things happened and I decided to extend this because i'm evil (ʘ‿ʘ✿)
> 
> //brick'd

“Excuse me, miss, but do you have a room available for the night?”

The innkeeper glances up from the pages of a thick book resting atop her desk. It looks to be a volume of stories, particularly one about fairytales. For a building that seemed so big on the outside, it's amazingly void of people on the inside. There's only the innkeeper seated behind a rather plain, oak desk and another maiden sweeping on the other side of the room. It makes Ryoken hum in uncertainty, curious if the inn is worth staying in or not. Thankfully he needn't wait long for the innkeeper to notice them. There’s words on her lips and a bored, dull shine to her eyes when she looks up at his inquiry, but upon seeing the two of them standing in front of her desk, waiting for her to respond, her eyes widen a bit and she straightens up within her seat rather quickly.  

“O-of course, sirs!” the innkeeper says after a moment of stunned silence. She quickly stands and gives the two a short bow. “My apologies. Will you require one or two beds?”

After a bit of careful traveling so neither would be seen (and so Yusaku wouldn’t become sick from the brisk run), the two of them finally made it to the City of Lights, a place near the mountains called Lux. It’s one of the largest eastern settlements in the land and is home to a wide variety of fireflies that light up the night in a soft, otherworldly glow, hence the city’s name. From here, they could take the mountain path that leads through the Candy Cane Fields and eventually into the Gingerbread Forest, where the Witch makes her home. They likely wouldn’t stop again as Yusaku was particularly stubborn about it during the trip over to this city. He carries an impatience Ryoken can’t reasonably fight against without more information on why Yusaku so desperately wanted the Witch's fabled elixir. So, they’ll need to make the most of their time here and step one of that required Yusaku be treated.

And maybe (just maybe) he can coax whatever secret Yusaku keeps within his heart out into the open as well. Yusaku used to tell him all his secrets so willingly when they were young. He doesn't see why that should change now that they've both grown.

Ryoken hums at her question and glances down at the bundle of scarlet and heavenly emerald wrapped within his arms. As Yusaku still couldn’t walk lest he injures himself further, Ryoken had to take matters into his own hands once they reached the city. He hid somewhere out of sight and changed back into his human form so he could carry Yusaku princess-style into the city and across the threshold of the inn’s door. Hiding his ears and tail had been a bit of an issue, but his cloak is heavy and has a hood for this very purpose. Still, the two of them must look a sight and a questionable one at that.

Yusaku adjusts his hold on the wicker basket and gives a little shrug, seemingly uncaring about the available sleeping arrangements. Ryoken nods his head a little at this and looks back up at the innkeeper, a decision made as his lips curve into a charming smile.

“Just one will do, miss.” he answers politely but then pauses, briefly, to let himself frown ever so slightly as he realizes something. “...but I seem to be unable to reach my coin purse at the moment. Would you mind if we completed this transaction after I settle my partner?”

Money isn't an issue for him, but he's absolutely _not_ setting Yusaku down just to get it. It's probably incredibly selfish of him, but he'll readily admit he enjoys holding Yusaku like this. Perhaps he's attention-starved because they've been apart for so long or it's his wolf instincts going into overdrive because he finally has his treasure back after all these years, but his hold on Yusaku tightens. He turns up his charm, makes a show of looking concerned, and leans in to press a kiss to the corner of Yusaku’s eye. Then he nuzzles at his cheek (because he’s weak to Yusaku’s scent) and earns a tiny smile in return. Being a wolf, he has a natural inclination to nuzzle those he cares for and he can’t quite help himself with Yusaku willingly settled in his arms. It’s hard not to react and while his ears remain pressed against his head and out of sight thanks to his hood, his tail moves a little and his cloak sways.

“He’s not able to walk on his own right now.” he continues once he manages to pull himself away and still his tail before someone sees. It's a great effort. All he wants to do is smother Yuskau in nuzzles. But he stops himself from giving in to his desires, sighs, and flashes her another charming smile, hoping she’ll let this slide for the time being if he’s extra nice. “I hope this isn’t too much trouble, miss?”

The innkeeper blinks and slowly, her face flushes bright pink.

“N-not at all!” she assures him, a bit flustered by his charm. She takes a moment to clear her throat and calm herself before she gestures toward the stairs with an open palm and a practiced smile. “We can discuss payment arrangements later. Please, allow me to show you to your room.”

Ryoken follows her as she ascends the stairs and leads them to the room he and Yusaku will be sharing for the night. There are three floors to the inn not including the ground floor, but she only takes them as far as the second floor before she stops in front of a door and pulls out a set of bronze keys to unlock it. Once unlocked, she pushes open the door, stands off to the side, and bows once more as she gestures to the room inside.

“Here you are, sirs. Our beds are plush and our rooms quiet. I hope you will find yourselves to be comfortable during your stay. If you need anything at all, don’t hesitate to call for one of the maids.” Her mouth opens once more but she hesitates, biting her lip and looking unsure, before continuing with a shy fidget. “...or me, if you’d prefer, sir.”

Ryoken smiles and inclines his head in a bow of his own. “I’m honored to have such a lovely host, miss.”

The innkeeper fidgets a little more and straightens from her bow, hands clasped in front of her and gaze struggling to remain off the floor.

“It’s nothing, sir. A-attending to my guests’ needs is my duty.”

“And you have my thanks.” Ryoken replies. His smile is still there and it makes the innkeeper fidget all the more. “But I don’t believe we’ll require anything more than this. My partner simply needs rest and a healer, once I find one.”

The innkeeper blinks and sets a hand against her cheek as she studies Yusaku carefully. Yusaku only quietly stares back at her, expression mostly neutral but eyebrows arched and fingers a bit tense along the basket’s handle. He’s been silent this whole time, so Ryoken has no idea what he’s thinking.

“A healer?” the innkeeper repeats. “I can fetch you one if you’d like. I know a healer nearby that makes house calls. He’s very good at what he does. I can promise you that.”

“Is that so?” Ryoken hums and turns up the charm a bit. “You’re too kind, miss. If it’s not any trouble, I would greatly appreciate that.”

The innkeeper’s cheeks light up all over again and her lips curve into an embarrassed smile as she looks away. Her hands flutter down to smooth out the apron tied around her skirt and she squeaks a little as she speaks again.

“I-It’s no trouble at all, sir! P-Please, make yourselves comfortable and I’ll contact the healer for you immediately!”

She gives the two of them another hasty bow before dashing off in a flustered flurry, pinker than she’s probably ever been in her life. Ryoken chuckles in amusement as she runs off and Yusaku finally sighs at him, head slowly shaking from side to side.

“Was that necessary?”

Ryoken shrugs as he enters the room and kicks the door shut with his heel. “Can’t help it if others find me charming, now can I?”

“I suppose...but you didn’t have to flirt.”

Ryoken moves over to a bed that’s swathed in patterned blankets and plump pillows and places Yusaku down on top of it all. He tries to be gentle and slow about it, but despite his best efforts, Yusaku still hisses when his injured foot settles against the bedding and he can’t help but frown at that. He sincerely hopes it’s nothing more than a sprain, but if Yusaku’s reactions are any indication, it’s either a particularly bad one or he’s broken something.

He doesn't know how Yusaku will react if it turns out to be the latter.

“Jealous now, are we?” he lightly teases, distractedly trying to make things more comfortable for Yusaku. "Don't be. You're far more lovely than she is."

A tease though it is, he does actually mean it and could say much more on the subject, if he wasn't so focused on settling Yusaku. He takes the basket from Yusaku’s hands and sets it on a table nearby. It’s still within reach should Yusaku need it, but out of the way enough to not be a bother.

“Tch.” To his credit, Yusaku doesn't blush, but he doesn't try to reprimand Ryoken for teasing him either.

Once he arranges the pillows to where Yusaku can sit up against them and is satisfied with his work, Ryoken settles down by Yusaku’s side and leans forward to grab his chin, a teasing smirk making its way across his lips.

“I can always flirt with you instead if you'd like~”

Yusaku’s eyes narrow up at him and he frowns. He doesn’t respond to the tease but rather pulls his chin out of Ryoken’s hold and swats his hand away. To Ryoken’s dismay, he fails to make him blush. Embarrassed perhaps (because he does turn away from him), but not enough to blush apparently. It's a bit disappointing and Ryoken pouts at that, just a little, and his ears fold back underneath his hood as he straightens up.

“So...do you mind if I take a look at your ankle?” he asks, deciding to change the subject altogether. Yusaku likely isn’t in a mood to play due to the pain he’s in or perhaps he doesn’t like being teased. Regardless, Ryoken needs to help make him more comfortable. “If nothing else, it should feel better with the boot off.”

Yusaku looks down towards his injured foot and his frown deepens, eyebrows knitting into a worried expression. His voice is small when he speaks. “...do we have to?”

To check his ankle, yes, they’ll need to remove his boot and there’s really no way of getting around the fact that it’ll hurt. He knows that, Yusaku knows that, and neither of them is looking forward to the experience, but it’s something that needs to be done.

Ryoken leans close to offer him a sympathetic cheek nuzzle and a one-armed hug. “Unfortunately...but I promise I’ll be gentle. Is that okay?”

Yusaku lets out a shaky sigh but leans into Ryoken's soft touches with a little return nuzzle of his own. His fingers find their way to Ryoken’s hand and their fingers lace together with a squeeze. Ryoken’s tail swishes a little at this, happy with the affection offered.

“...alright.” Yusaku consents after a quiet moment of them just snuggled up to one another. His words are hesitant and his eyes glossy, but he's willing to give it a try regardless. “Just...go slow. Okay?”

“Of course.”

He offers Yusaku’s hand another gentle squeeze before letting him go and moving further down the bed to settle himself between Yusaku’s legs. As carefully as he can, he places Yusaku’s injured foot across his lap and then eyes the boot with a contemplative hum. Sadly, these aren’t the lace up kind but ones with various buckles that are more for show than they are actually useful. He fingers them, finds a few he actually can undo, and quickly undoes their clasps to make the boot a bit looser. He takes hold of the boot’s heel then and does a small test wiggle. Yusaku hisses and it startles him enough to let go of the boot.

“Sorry.” Yusaku apologizes, face scrunched up in pain. “I--”

Ryoken holds up a hand and quickly shakes his head. “I’m the one who should be apologizing.”

He turns back to the boot and considers how he’ll go about removing it. It’s a bit looser than it was previously, but not enough to make its removal any less painful for Yusaku. He thinks and thinks, but eventually only makes a face in defeat. There’s nothing else he can do to lessen the pain this will cause and it makes his tail flick and his ears twitch in agitation.

“Ryoken?”

He offers Yusaku a sympathetic smile as he takes hold of the boot’s heel again.

“I’ll do what I can, but this is going to hurt.” he apologizes preemptively. He doesn’t want to hurt Yusaku in any way, but there’s no way around this and he’d rather not have some stranger do it instead. It’ll just make him angry. “Take a deep breath and bite down on something if you need to.”

Yusaku’s eyebrows knit and he looks somewhat terrified by this piece of advice. But eventually, after a bit of silence, he does as directed and takes a deep breath before exhaling shakily. His fingers dig into the blankets and his whole body tenses, bracing himself for the coming pain. When he nods, Ryoken knows he’s ready. He takes hold of Yusaku’s leg with his other hand and starts to pull at the boot.

The reaction is instantaneous. Yusaku’s leg jerks and he gasps, a pained moan drifting through the air that makes Ryoken’s ears curl in distaste. Stopping would only prolong his suffering, however, so Ryoken doesn’t and keeps pulling at the boot. He has to strengthen his grip on Yusaku’s leg, however, because Yusaku just won’t stay still.

“I know it’s hard, but try to stay still.”

“I _am_ trying.” Yusaku insists, voice strained as he continues to squirm. His voice cracks a little as he continues to speak. “I-I changed my mind. Just hurry up and take it off _please_.”

Ryoken’s lips thin but he concentrates and with a quick tug, he finally slips the boot off. Yusaku yelps, but then lets himself fall back against the pillows, eyes a bit watery as he stares up at the ceiling and breathes heavily. Ryoken wants to go to him and properly apologize, but he has to examine Yusaku’s ankle first and restrains himself from leaping to his feet to pepper him in apologetic nuzzles.

“Sorry. Let me examine this right quick, okay?”

Yusaku glances back at him and nods after a moment. Ryoken sighs and turns back to gently brush his fingers against the injury. With the boot off, it’s easy to see the swelling despite the dark tights clinging to Yusaku’s skin. He should probably remove these as well, but Yusaku has been through enough as is. Besides, if the coming healer is half as good as the innkeeper claims, then that might not even be necessary. Satisfied with what he’s seen, Ryoken moves to stand and carefully sets Yusaku’s leg back down onto the bed before rushing over to sit beside him. He offers a little smile, plops down beside Yusaku, and pulls him into his arms.

“I’m sorry I hurt you.” he says and nuzzles his cheek against Yusaku’s. “Are you alright?”

“Mm.” Yusaku smiles a little in return and cuddles up to him, wincing slightly as he adjusts his position. “It does feel better with the boot off... Thanks.”

Ryoken’s smile widens and his ears perk up, tail swishing where it lies draped over the edge of the bed.

“Anything for you~” He gives Yusaku a squeeze and Yusaku breathes out a soft little noise that sounds something like a laugh. “I’m glad I found you when I did. I’ve always wondered how you’ve been doing ever since we had to part ways... So coming back to find you being attacked by a Reaper of all things… I lost my temper.”

Yusaku’s fingers slip up to idly fiddle with a functionless button attached to Ryoken’s tunic. His expression turns solemn and his eyes glaze over, mind lost to secret thoughts.

“...why did you come back?” he asks quietly, hesitantly. “I never really--I never thought I’d ever see you again. Especially not after what father said… It was cruel.”

_Filthy beast. Heathen god. A stain on the Earth no better than the black curses that plague man._

It _was_ cruel. It was very, _very_ cruel and as a child, he hadn’t understood what any of it even meant. He only knew the words were harsh, that it hurt to be screamed at like he was some kind of devil, that it hurt to see Yusaku, in tears, begging his father to stop. All he knew back then was it meant he couldn’t play with Yusaku anymore, he couldn't be with him anymore. To spare his feelings, his mother wouldn’t elaborate on why Yusaku's father said the awful things he said. She merely apologized for a friendship lost and said he’d understand when he became older. That hadn’t been good enough, however. He was inconsolable. For two whole years, they’d played together and bonded and made promises to each other that would never be fulfilled. Yusaku had been such a good friend and they’d grown so close. Suddenly losing all that overnight and having to move far, far away was too much for a child to handle and for a while, his mother feared he wouldn’t recover from it. He hardly ate, hardly slept, and never spoke beyond hums or quiet sighs. Eventually, he did recover, but only after making a promise to himself that he’d grow up to be strong enough to go back and face Yusaku’s father man-to-man and take back what was stolen from him.

It just so happened that the opportunity to come back arose from his own father’s passing.

His father, a human man, lived in these same lands. The two of them hadn’t been particularly close, but he has a few fond memories with him. So coming back to bury him and pay his respects as any good son would was only natural. His mother didn’t come with him, but she was mourning in her own way and Ryoken couldn’t find it in himself to intrude on that.

“I wanted to see you again.” he settles for saying and it’s not a lie. He’s been thinking about it for years. “I’m old enough to travel on my own now so…”

Yusaku blinks up at him, fingers stilling and eyes widening slightly. He looks awed and then flustered because his cheeks color an interesting shade of pink. He looks down at the bedsheets, seemingly embarrassed by Ryoken's confession.

“Your timing is awful.” he says, eyes shimmering brightly as he dips his head and tugs at his hood. He’s trying to hide his face and although his words have a bite to them, he looks happy. “Just _awful_.”

Ryoken pouts a little and tries to grab Yusaku’s chin but only gets swatted away. His ears perk up and his tail swishes a little more vigorously, feeling playful.

“If you’re happy about it, don’t hide.” he complains, an amused smile creeping across his lips. He tries again to catch Yusaku’s chin, but Yusaku stubbornly curls into his hold to stop him. “Yusaku.”

Yusaku tugs his hood down even further. “I’m not hiding.”

His amusement is growing by the second. “Then why aren’t you looking at me?”

“I’m tired.” comes the defensive response. “I’d like a nap.”

“You know what I think?” Ryoken says rather smugly. He reaches up to yank at the back of Yusaku’s hood and it slips out of Yusaku’s fingers and off his head. His voice turns sing-song. “I think you missed me~ I think you’re just being shy~”

Yusaku’s head snaps up, eyes narrowed into a glare that would be a lot more fierce if it hadn’t been masked by that happy shimmer still in his eyes. He swats at Ryoken’s chest halfheartedly, lips nearly pouting.

“I’d kick you if I wasn’t injured, jerk wolf.” he says and huffs when Ryoken laughs at him for it. “There’s no way you’d really come this far just to see me…”

Ryoken raises an eyebrow at that.

“Is it really so hard to believe?” he asks. He brings up a hand to pull down his own hood. “Those two years we spent together were some of the happiest I’ve had. Life up north with Mother is peaceful, but...I’ve missed you.”

His voice dips at the end as his eyes close, tone sad. He’s often wondered how different things would be had they never been torn apart. They were just children back then, but anyone could have told you that what they had was something special. His mother likens it to the bond soulmates share and perhaps that’s what they are and why he was so heartbroken over having to leave his treasure, his Yusaku, behind.

Fingers settle into his hair and card through his locks in a gentle pet. His ears relax at the movements and droop in satisfaction. It feels nice and he makes a little noise in the back of his throat.

“...I’ve missed you, too.” Yusaku admits and smiles up at him when he opens his eyes again. “A lot, honestly.”

Ryoken feels something in his chest stir and he pulls Yusaku closer, hand reaching up to brush a strand of midnight blue from Yusaku’s face. His expression softens and he leans in, another confession sitting on his lips that’s he’s ready to spill.

But he never quite gets the chance to let it slip out because his lips press against Yusaku’s and Yusaku stiffens within his arms as he tastes nothing but iron. Through the taste, he can smell the lingering scent of perfume and pauses, trying hard to think. Because here it is again. Yusaku’s blood smells far too fragrant, far too sweet, and his lips are bathed in the taste of it.

“!!”

Yusaku shoves him away with more force than necessary, eyes wide with fright and breath heavier than it should be. Ryoken is stunned, at first, because Yusaku has been pretty receptive of his cuddly advances thus far, but looking into his eyes, Ryoken realizes this is _different_ and he sits up when Yusaku does.

“Yusaku--”

“ _Don’t._ ” Yusaku interrupts him with a hand raised and another clutched over his chest. His lips are trembling and his hands are shaking. “We can’t--just _don’t_.”

Ryoken opens his mouth, but Yusaku just quickly shakes his head at him and puts more space between them, wincing as he moves. If Yusaku could run away from him, Ryoken imagines he would. The thought makes his ears droop because he’s not sure what he’s done wrong, but if he could guess? It must have something to do with whatever secret Yusaku keeps hidden away from him.

Something to do with the blood he couldn't find a wound for.

Something to do with the Witch Yusaku wanted to ask a favor from.

“Yusaku, I’m--”

“I’m sorry.”

Yusaku turns away from him and lets his legs hang over the side of the bed. He doesn’t try to get up, but he does pull his hood back over his head and that melancholic lit returns to his voice once more. He wraps his arms around himself, somehow managing to look incredibly small.

“...your timing is so awful.” he quietly repeats, like it’s the worst thing in the world. He hunches in on himself, voice wavering. “Don’t kiss me like that again, please. ...not when I’m like this.”

Despite knowing this is different, Ryoken still feels like he’s done something unforgivable and wishes he could understand. He cares for Yusaku probably more than anyone else in the world. He wants to make up for their stolen time and be happy together in whatever form that takes. He doesn’t want him to hurt. He absolutely _doesn't_ want to hurt him! But right now his heart is hurting much more than his ankle is and Ryoken doesn’t know how to help because Yusaku won’t talk to him. Trying only pushes him away and makes things worse.

But he can't stop trying.

“...this is about before, isn’t it? That thing you won’t tell me.” he starts and his lips thin as he thinks back on the encounter in the forest. Yusaku bled, but Ryoken never found a wound. The only blood he found was on Yusaku’s lips. “Yusaku, you’re still my best friend and I won’t lie to you. I...I do have feelings for you that go beyond mere friendship. That’s why I… I’m, I’m sorry the kiss made you uncomfortable, but I don’t regret doing it. If you don’t feel the same way then that’s fine, but I still want to be close to you. I want to know what ails you. I want to _help_.”

“You can’t.”

Ryoken’s tail flicks agitatedly and his eyebrows knit, lips pulling into a deep frown. He doesn't understand. He _doesn't understand_ and he _wants_ to.

“ _Why?_ Why can’t you just talk to me?”

“Because I’m _sick_.”

Ryoken blinks, taken aback as Yusaku turns his way a little. The melancholic shine in his eyes is so strong and the waver in his voice so prominent, Ryoken thinks he might cry.

“I’m...I’m sick, Ryoken.” he repeats, gaze not meeting his as his eyes mist over. He stares down at the bedsheets and his hands clench into fists. “Thank you for loving me the way you do. It makes me really happy, but I… You can’t do anything to help me. We can’t...do anything together. I’m sorry.”

A million questions flood Ryoken’s mind, but before he can even begin to process which one he needs to ask first, there’s a knock at the door and he jumps, a bit startled by it. Yusaku does as well and both their eyes are wide as they stare at the door.

Another knock sounds. “Hello? This is Dr. Zaizen. I was asked to drop by?”

This must be the healer the innkeeper mentioned. With everything going on, he’d completely forgotten all about it. He quickly pulls his hood back over his head, tries to settle his face into something neutral, and stands to answer the door. The man on the other side is tall and clean shaven. He’s dressed in white robes with gold trim and hanging on one shoulder is a big brown bag likely filled with medical supplies and the like.

“Come in.” Ryoken says as he pulls the door open and gestures inside. “Sorry for the wait. My partner and I were just having a discussion. We lost track of time.”

Dr. Zaizen inclines his head in a polite bow and walks into the room. “Nothing to worry about. I wanted to be sure I had the right room before coming in, though.”

He spots Yusaku seated on the other side of the bed and smiles politely. “I take it you’re my patient? The madam of the inn mentioned something about a leg injury.”

Yusaku blinks up at him and nods once but doesn’t say anything beyond a little hum. This doesn’t deter the healer, however. He just keeps up his polite smile and goes to Yusaku’s side without any prompting.

“He hurt his ankle.” Ryoken provides in Yusaku’s place. “My knowledge of medicine and healing magic isn’t very wide, but...well, please just tell us it isn’t broken...”

The healer nods at him and sets his bag down on the floor before kneeling down to inspect Yusaku’s ankle. His fingers press over the swollen part and Yusaku jumps, hand coming up to his mouth so that he can bite down on his finger. When the healer presses his fingers into the swollen part again, a pained moan finds its way out of Yusaku’s mouth as he jerks again and Ryoken has to restrain himself from jumping the man out of anger.

“Hmm...well, it doesn’t seem to be broken at least.” Dr. Zaizen muses out loud. “But…”  

He tries to bend the ankle to check its range of movement and Yusaku’s yelp is so loud that Ryoken is already halfway across the room with a growl on his lips before he manages to stop himself.

“Definitely a bad sprain, but _just_ a sprain.” the healer continues. He covers the swollen area with his palm and a faint green glow spills from his hand and sinks into Yusaku’s skin. “Lucky for you. Broken bones take several sessions to fix, but a sprain can be fixed in one.”

It happens gradually, but Yusaku’s pained expression slowly melts into one of utter relief. His stiff shoulders relax and he stops biting down on his finger. His whole body just seems to melt into the blankets as Dr. Zaizen’s healing magic soaks into him and takes his pain away.

The healer smiles up at him. “Feeling better?”

“Much.” Yusaku replies, a bit dreamily. Ryoken can’t help the slight swish of his tail at hearing Yusaku sound so at ease. “Sleepy, though.”

“That’s the only downside to this.” Dr. Zaizen admits. “My healing magic draws from a combination of your stamina and mine. I imagine you were already tired before this. You’ll sleep well tonight, at least.”

Yusaku needs the rest, so it’s really not much of a downside at all. Ryoken allows himself to relax as well, thankful he was able to do something for Yusaku after all. This still doesn’t solve the main issue, but it’s a small victory nonetheless. Yusaku might be sick, but surely it’s something they can fix, right?

“Ah, right.” Dr. Zaizen looks up at Ryoken. “The madam mentioned needing to speak with you about something. It’s about the room, I think? She didn’t elaborate much.”

Payment arrangements. Right. His charms could only work for so long, after all. Still, the healer isn’t yet done and Ryoken doesn’t particularly want to leave Yusaku alone with him. He doesn’t believe him to be any kind of threat and Yusaku can certainly take care of himself, but even still. After that bomb Yusaku dropped, he’s hesitant to leave his side and it shows on his face.

“I’ll be fine.” Yusaku speaks up and turns to give him a little smile. It doesn’t quite reach his eyes, but his words sound sincere enough. “Go ahead.”

Dr. Zaizen nods in agreement. “I have no intention of leaving my patient alone until he’s properly checked over. Rest assured, I’ll watch over him in your absence.”

Ryoken makes a face at that. He knows he can’t reasonably say no, but he wants to argue if for no other reason than to be stubborn. However, he takes a breath and releases it in a defeated sigh. This wouldn’t take long and he has no intention of flirting with the innkeeper again. Just a quick trip downstairs to pay for their lodging and then back up he’ll go.

“Fine.” he consents, shoulders falling. “But I’ll only be gone for a few minutes. Don’t...go anywhere, okay?”

To Dr. Zaizen, it probably sounds like the words of an overprotective lover, but to Yusaku, they’ll have a different meaning. Ryoken is worried about his sickness, whatever that sickness may be. He’s saying not to die on him while he’s away, which is ridiculous, but the way Yusaku has been acting…

Ryoken really doesn’t want to think about it.

Yusaku nods after a moment and Ryoken finally turns and hesitantly heads out the door. He closes it with a soft click and then makes his way down the stairs.

-x-x-

“Newlyweds?” Dr. Zaizen asks once Ryoken has left earshot. “He seems to really care for you.”

Yusaku raises his eyebrows at that, the concept a foreign one to him. He and Ryoken...married? He doesn't hate the thought of it, but something like that just isn’t possible. Not for him.

Yusaku shakes his head. “No. What gives you that impression?”

“That’s what the madam called you, so I just assumed…” Dr. Zaizen’s smile turns sheepish. “My apologies.”

“It’s fine.”

Yusaku leans back on his elbows and closes his eyes as he lets the flow of the healer’s magic run through him. It caresses his ankle in a blanket of warmth, spirals up his leg to seep into his belly, and then crawls up into his chest to spread throughout his lungs. It’s so soothing and wonderful that he wishes it would never end. Like this, he can almost believe he isn’t sick. Like this, he can almost believe he won’t drop dead at any given moment.

“So, where are the two of you heading?”

Yusaku’s eyes open and he tilts his head back to stare up at the ceiling. “Up north.”

“Ah. Any particular area?”

Yusaku thinks about it and imagines snow-capped mountains, a cloudy sky full of dancing snowflakes, and a sea of snow that never melts. Prancing around in the sea of ice is a friendly pack of wolves, two of which stand out with their fur so brilliantly white it puts the snow around them to shame. One is so large he can never hope to see her face and another has eyes like mirrors that reflect all the good things in the world. He imagines he’s there with them, a lone human surrounded by warm, cuddly fluff. It makes him smile, just a little.

“I want to see the northern landscape. My partner is from there. He’s going to show it to me.”

It's nothing but a pipe dream, just a sweet fantasy forever out of his reach. He’ll never make it that far without death coming to sweep him off his feet. He’s honestly not even sure he’ll make it to see the Witch. His time has grown short, but this isn’t something he can explain to Ryoken (or anyone, really). He can only keep trying until his body moves no more and he’s cursed to stare up at the sky as his world is consumed by rising crimson.

Dr. Zaizen hums in interest. “That sounds nice. I wish you both well on your journey.”

“Thank you.”

As they sit there in silence and the healing magic continues to lull Yusaku into a state of pain-free bliss, he starts to feel off in a way he’s become familiar with. Something tickles his throat, a sharp pain pierces his chest, and he jerks, bolting upright and curling in on himself as his lungs _burn_.

The healer snaps back in alarm. “Sir?! What’s wrong?!

Despite his injury, Yusaku stumbles to his feet, hand grasping at his throat as nausea wracks his body and his air supply is cut off. He hardly feels the pain from his ankle over the stabbing one in his chest. It feels like needles digging into his lungs and scrapping against his throat. The burn is _awful_ and he sees stars as his eyes water.

“ _G...ggk!_ ”

"Sir!!"

Yusaku falls to his knees and doubles over to vomit onto the hardwood floor. The scent of iron stains the air and he heaves. Scarlet drips from his lips and pools onto the floor, a shade just as bright and noticeable as the red hood he likes to wear. He becomes faintly aware of a hand on his back followed by a horrified gasp, but can't focus on anything but the pain in his chest to turn and explain. Eventually, the attack stops and the pain settles into a dull ache as he stares at the red splatter.  

This is why Ryoken can't help him. This is why he can't feel something for Ryoken, even though he enjoys the cuddling and wouldn't mind kissing being mixed in with that.He

He's not merely sick. _He's dying._

He closes his eyes, a few tears slipping down his cheeks as his shoulders shake.

"I'm sorry, Ryoken..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so now you know yusaku's deep dark terrible secret
> 
> ...or do you?


End file.
